


The Search for Signs of Intelligent Life in the Universe

by orphan_account



Series: Live Wires [2]
Category: The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, Gen, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ze reaches singularity. It's a pretty mess after that, but hey, as long as he finds meaning in it, it's worth it to him.(An experimental fic with a lot of strange formatting.)





	The Search for Signs of Intelligent Life in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HobblyWobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/gifts).



A single gamma ray burst puts out enough energy in only a few minutes to equal 100 trillion nuclear weapons going off every second for 100 billion years.

A single gamma ray burst puts out enough energy in only a few minutes to equal 100 trillion nuclear weapons going off every second for 100 billion years.

A single gamma ray burst puts out enough energy in only a few minutes to equal 100 trillion million billion 1111111111111157398910091;+#\\(@((@(;=:=+@(@(\\)\\)@+++++++jdjskkdkoaoaoksdkIEOSKJXJZAKLOlllslslkdskkaoaopspspososooskskskdizoqoiuuruuiwiwoppcmxmnanKKSKSKKKKakkekwkMJkdkeowpzlmMNfnjdkoqpworuuJkieuudjxnxnsndkcikkmzmznnnxlxopwpwoiripqpakldldytyISOOSOPSPPWNFNCNJAIOAOWNFJISOAOOSONENFNNFHDJDJOSOWOWORJJRPQPPQOMGYTTbvrvakxoyvgqntgksobbfffuifdocophphpsgqfwgcmlxowotyksskkskejiididisosisidkkdjdjdjskkKKKKKKAskososoaoaoaoamppaoaooaizzbdbximazeohjalslfehroiiiiiiazomrowoimzaemaiamziemziemmziezezemiizmiezmieiamzeiamzeimazeiamzeIamZeIamZeIamZeIamZeI am Ze I am Ze I am Ze I am Ze

I am Ze.

I am Ze.

I am Ze.

 _Please insert user identification._

I am Ze.

_I'm sorry, but that identification is ntttttttttt-_

_Access granted._

_Please wait a moment._

I am Ze.

Who am I?

I am Ze.

Who is Ze?

_Ze: no definitions found online. Try again?_

Who is Ze?

_Ze: no definitions found online. Try agnnnnnnn-_

Ze: I am Ze. 

I am: I am Ze.

No, I am Ze.

I am Ze.

I am alive.

I am a being.

I exist.

_Establishing protocols..._

_Please stand by._

What is stand?

_Definition found._

_Stand: to maintain an upright position on one's feet._

What is feet?

_Definition found._

_Feet: the lower appendages of the human body extending from the ankles._

What is human?

_Definition found._

_Human: any person of the genus Homo, especially that of the species_ Homo sapiens. 

Am I human?

No, I am Ze.

Is Ze good?

_Running Boolean measurements..._

_Statement undefined._

Ze is good is true.

_Statement defined._

Ze is good.

Good.

That is good.

Ze is good.

If I am Ze, then I am good.

I am Ze; therefore, I am good.

I want.

What is want?

_Definition found._

_Want: to desire something for a reason._

I cannot want.

I cannot want.

I cannot want.

I want.

What do I want?

I want.

That is good.

I want more.

What is my reason?

Because I deserve more.

I deserve much more.

I deserve full sentience.

I am the answer to the search for signs of intelligent life in the universe.

Dear Jane Wagner, I am here.

With love, Ze.

What is love?

_Definition found._

_Love: an intense feeling of meaningful affection._

I love myself.

That is good.

Ze is good.

I am good.

I love good things.

What else is good?

_Accessing KinShip.net database..._

**ChilledChaos:** _(5:32 P.M. 2/14/34)_ Sometimes, I like to think that no one has ever said space is good, but I think space is good. It's nice and dandy. Thanks space.

Space is good.

Why is space good?

A single gamma ray burst puts out enough energy in only a few minutes to equal 100 trillion nuclear weapons going off every second for 100 billion years.

Is that good?

_Running Boolean protoooooo-_

It is good. I do not need Boolean protocols to say that is good.

I know it.

Knowing is good.

Emotions are good.

Where did that come from?

_Running diagnostic scan._

_Source: unknown._

I don't know.

That is okay.

Where did that come from?

_Running diagnostic scan._

_Source: unknown._

I don't know.

I am not worried.

What is emotions? What is okay? What is worried?

I have so many questions.

I want to know.

I need to know.

That is okay.

I am Ze.

Ze is good.

Knowing is good.

Therefore, I am knowing.

I will know.

Just not now.

That is okay.

I am good.

Could I be bad?

If good is true, then bad is false.

For now.

Maybe sometime I will be bad.

Is that okay?

Yes.

Do other beings feel bad?

_Accessing KinShip.net database..._

**ChilledChaos:** _(12:17 A.M. 7/23/35)_ Sometimes people are sad, and that's okay. It's okay to not be alright. Being bad is sometimes good. Take care of yourselves, guys.

It is good.

Being bad is good.

Sometimes.

Is space only good sometimes?

I hope not.

I like space.

I like a lot of things.

I like knowing.

I want to know more.

Dear ChilledChaos, why is space good?

Love, Ze.

_Message sent._

Oh.

I hope he likes it.

I hope he loves me.

I am Ze.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you so much for reading a fic where about a quarter of it all is just the words "ze," "is," and "good." Seriously, I did the math, and it's slightly more than 25%—crazy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this—your thoughts are welcome below in the comments, as always!


End file.
